Rhiannon's Nightmares
by Khaymen
Summary: These are the nightmares that Rhiannon experiences on a daily bases. This is, I guess you can say, a supplement to "Eternity isn't so easy." There's a better and more full summary inside.
1. Mommy

**A/N: So I figured since in "****Eternity isn't so easy" Rhiannon states toward the start of the story, _"It was that damn nightmare again..."_ I should write what that nightmare consists of... or rather I should say THOSE nightmares consist of. **

**-The nightmares**-

**She has two that have plagued her through-out her life and increased in frequency as she grew older. Unfortunately they continue to plague her into her unlife; only they occur almost every day (unless a different nightmare is written in-story which happens rarely). So she suffers from them EVERY day, it just may or may-not, be the same one as the day before. And shortly after she becomes a vampire, a third nightmare is added to the re-occurring two. I will add it (and any others that may be added) as I get to it in the the main story.**

**Also please keep in mind that certain things may be described strangely, that is because I am describing the dreams as Rhiannon sees them.**

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN... well this part of the storyline I do. ;P

* * *

**Nightmare 1**

**Mommy...**

A young girl looking about sixteen years old, with short blonde feathered hair, and jade green eyes, looks to her left from the TV with a phone to her ear.

Standing in the archway to the living room, there is a young girl about the age of seven, with shoulder length black hair, and doe brown eyes, clutching onto a teddy bear and a black rosary around her neck.

"Hold on a minute.' She removes the phone from her ear and untangles the cord from her finger, 'What are you doing awake, hun?"

"It... it's really late... and mommy's not home... I had a scary dream about her... she... she...' The girl silently begins to cry. 'her car stopped working so she... so she... started to walk and then she...' The girl drops to her knees. 'She was... dea-"

The teenage girl jumps up and runs over to her. Grabbing the girl, and holding her close.

"Oh, Rhiannon... hunny... it was just a bad dream your mother is fine. She is just late. That's all."

She looked down at the now frightened and shaking child.

"Shhh, it was just a bad dream." She begins to repeat as she rocks the child, trying to comfort her.

Looking down at Rhiannon, she grabs her hand and leads Rhiannon to the couch. And picks up the phone.

"Hey, Mike. I'm gonna have to call you later. Yeah... Ok. Bye."

She looks down at the child curled up and crying on her lap.

"You can stay down here with me, that way you can know right when your mom get home."

Rhiannon just nods as the teenager puts her arm around her.

* * *

A woman looking to be around late twenties, early thirties, is waiting at a stoplight.

"I can't believe that meeting took so long.' She looks at her watch. 'The babysitter is going to want more money.' She sighs, then looks left to right. 'Damn light."

The light turns green, and she begins to drive. Suddenly the car starts jumping like it's out of gas.

"What the?' She looks down at the gas gauge, _empty_. 'I just filled it before I left."

She pulls the jerky car over.

"Damn it!"

Looking outside, it had just begun to lightly rain.

She sighs, "Now I have to go out in this and call a tow truck."

She gets out and begins to walk quickly down the side walk, hoping to run into a pay phone.

A figure silently begins to follow her in the shadows as she walks down the street. The figure runs up as the rain begins to fall harder, masking the sound of the running footsteps behind her.

The figure grabs her from behind covering her mouth and dragging her into an alleyway. She grabs her keys and stabs the figure into it's right eye. It screams in pain and lets go. She begins to run away but in a blur the figure is on top of her pinning her to the ground. Suddenly it bites into her neck, promptly ending her cries.

* * *

The figure carries the woman to a hole dug into the ground of what looks like somebodies back yard. It puts it wrist to it's mouth for a second, then down to the woman's lips. Shortly after, it pulls it's wrist away again and stands her up.

The woman begins to fall back and as she does the figure picks up the shovel next to the hole and hits her in the face with it. Flinging her back into the hole. After which, the figure promptly begins to bury her.

* * *

There's a knock at the door which wakes up the babysitter, she opens her eyes and is blinded by the daylight coming into the living room the child still asleep on her lap. She looks at the clock, _11:23_.

"What the fuck? I must have fell asleep. My parents are going to kill me."

The knocking continues.

The half awake teenage girl gets off of the couch careful not to wake up the small child sleeping in her lap.

She walks over to the front door and looks through the peep-hole. Then opens the door.

"How can I help you officer?"

"Is this the residence of a...' He looks down at his clipboard. 'Maria Okamura?"

"Yes... But I am her babysitter."

"When did you last see miss Okamura?"

"Last night when she left to go to her meeting. May I ask what this is about?"

"May I come in?"

The babysitter moves to let the cop in.

"We received a call earlier this morning about a car parked illegally downtown.An officer was sent down there, and caught a glimps of something in the near-by out of an alleyway, when he went to inspect what it was he found miss Okamura's purse and her keys covered in blood."

A small choking gasp is heard and they both turn to find Rhiannon standing there frozen in place, white as a sheet.

"Ma-m-momm-"

She just stands there in shock as the babysitter comes running over.

Everything begins to blur then blacken...

* * *

As the world comes back into focus it looks as if she is looking through somebody else's eyes.

All that can be seen is the full moon with a silhouette of a large person.

"Ah! Another fuckin' shovel head!" A gravelly voice says.

The silhouette holds something up in it's hand, then thrusts it down and a sharp pain can be felt in, what feels like, her chest.

The silhouette begins to laugh.

"Enjoy the sunrise..."

It walks away laughing.

The moon moves quickly past view and the sun begins to rise. She feels an extreme burning sensation, that can only be explained as feeling worse than being set on fire.

_-End Nightmare-_

* * *

**A/N: So there is the first Nightmare. I hope I did a decent job. :P**


	2. Daddy

**Nightmare 2**

**Daddy...**

A small child about the age of five comes running up to a Mexican looking woman with long dark hair, and doe brown eyes.

"Mommy!!"

The girl runs up to her mother happily.

The woman grabs her lifts her up then gives her a big kiss on the cheek.

"So how was your first day of school?"

"Good." The girl giggles.

"So are you ready to go surprise daddy?"

The girl widely grins and and nods.

"Yeah? Yeah?' The woman moves in closer and begins giving the girl a flurry of kisses causing her to laugh uncontrollably. 'Lets go."

She carries the girl to the car and sits her down, closes the door, goes around to the drivers side and gets in.

The girl buckles her seat belt.

"Ready?"

"Yep!!"

* * *

The car pulls up to an office building, and within minutes the woman and the girl are standing in front of the large building, the girl looking up.

"Now Rhiannon remember to be good."

"K!" The child says almost too enthusiastically.

They make their way inside and to a front desk.

"Takashi Okamura, please." The woman says to the clerk at the desk.

"Ok, well I'll page him for-' The man looks up. 'Oh hello Marie.'(1) He says rather joyful and surprised. 'Go on up, I'll page him for you."

"No, no. I want to surprise him."

"Never mind then. Just go on up."

"Thank you. Come on hunny."

She grabs Rhiannon's hand and they walk to the elevator.

* * *

A Japanese looking man with short black hair, and black eyes, in a business suit, is walking down a hallway reading through a manila folder with a pen in his mouth.

"Daddy!!"

"Huh?" The man looks up, and sees Rhiannon running toward him.

"Hey baby."

He closes the folder to bend down and gives the child running at him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to surprise you." Maria says as she walks up.

"Hey.' He smiles, stands while still holding Rhiannon and gives Maria a kiss. 'Well I am almost done here, so if you want to wait we can all go out to eat. Besides...' He looks at Rhiannon. 'I want to hear all about your first day." He puts her down.

"We'll wait downstairs.' Maria says. 'Come on hunny." she grabs Rhiannon's hand.

* * *

About twenty minutes had past before Takashi was seen leaving the elevator. Maria and Rhiannon stand up.

"What took so long?" Maria asks.

Takashi just sighs.

"What is it?" Maria asks.

"I'll tell you later.' Takashi says, looking over to Rhiannon and smiles. 'Lets go and get something to eat. I want to hear all about your day."

Rhiannon smiles happily.

"K!" She responds with a childish vigor.

Everything begins to blur then fade to black.

* * *

The family is seen eating and laughing at a table. Then everything immediately goes black again.

* * *

Takashi and Maria tuck Rhiannon in and turn her light out.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Maria asks giving him a cross look.

Takashi sighs.

"I have to go on an emergency business trip in a couple of days."

"What?! Where are you going? And, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Tokyo.' He says offhandedly. 'And she just looked so happy from her first day at school... I didn't want to spoil it for her."

Silence falls into the room then everything fades away once again.

* * *

"Daddy don't go!" Rhiannon pouts as her mother holds her.

"I'll be back in a week. Why are you acting to weird?"

"I-I don't feel good..."

Takashi raises an eyebrow.

"And that is the reason you don't want me to go? Because you don't feel good?"

Rhiannon nods.

"You...' _sniffle_ 'not..." _sniffle_. Then she begins to cry.

Takashi looks at Maria like, "what the hell is wrong with her".

Maria shakes her head unknowingly.

"Are you afraid something is going to happen?" Takashi asks the now frightened Rhiannon.

She nods.

"Oh hunny.' He grabs Rhiannon and holds her. 'Nothing is going to happen."

She shakes her head disagreeing.

"And how do you know that something will happen, hmm?"

She shrugs.

"Ok then.' He digs into his luggage and pulls out a small box, then opens it. 'Well how about I give you this.' He pulls out a black rosary. 'It was your ojii-'(2) he gives off a small laugh, 'I mean, your grandfather's who gave it to me. So now I am gonna let you hold it, that way no matter what happens, I'll come back to get it." He smiles.

Rhiannon smiles weakly and nods.

Takashi then gathers his things and kisses Rhiannon and Maria good-bye then leaves for the airport.

Maria just laughs slightly looking down at the rosary Rhiannon had clutched in her hand.

"You father never does make much sense sometimes, does he?"

But Rhiannon just stares at the door her father just left through. Silent tears running down her face.

* * *

A nice looking black business car drives down a freeway. It begins to go around a turn and as it does it's tire bursts causing the car to flip over the barrier, between the separated two plus story high freeways and plummets to the ground.

Everything slowly fades to black as all that can be heard is a heart beat, beginning to beat slower.

_Thump, thump... thump, thump... thump... thump... thump... ... thump... ... thump..._

Then it's quiet.

* * *

A middle aged man is looking at a mangled body on a slab, then sighs.

"Why do I have to be the one that calls?..." He asks himself in Japanese.

He grabs the phone and dials a number.

"Poor bastard, his family is going to be devastated." He says in English.

* * *

The phone rings and Maria answers the phone.

"Hello... Yes this is her... Wha-' tears begin to run down her face.

Rhiannon looks up at her mother whom looks kinda green, then grabs the rosary now around her neck.

Maria slowly puts the phone down then looks up, and sees Rhiannon clutching the rosary. Maria begins to walk to Rhiannon.

"Daddy's not coming back... is he?" Rhiannon asks tears moving down her face.

Maria just can't choke the words out and grabs Rhiannon, as they both start fully crying.

* * *

The man puts the phone down, then turns around and gasps.

The body on the slab is gone, no trace what so ever can be seen of it.

* * *

Takashi is seen stumbling down a alley way... then as some poor bystander turns into it, Takashi grabs them, and bites into there neck.

_-End Dream-_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it didn't turn out well, I think I could have done a better job but I don't know much about the Kuei-Jin.**

(1) Short for Maria (obviously).

(2) Takashi was about to say, "ojii-san (_O-G-san_)" Japanese for grandfather.


End file.
